Mr Perfect
by Dontae Jordan
Summary: Inuyasha and his twin brother, Makito, attend their first year at Yokai Academy. There they meet Tskune A. and his friends. Can they survive at this school full of monsters!
1. Prologue

Mr. Perfect

Prologue

Inuyasha and Makito walk though a forest. "Where the hell is the school". Said Inuyasha. "I dunno but the map says it's over here somewhere." Said Makito. They both hear talking. "Get down". Said Makito. They then look over the tree. "What do you see". Said Makito. Inuyasha looks over to the clearing. "Two idiots walking alone". Said Inuyasha. "Who's stupid enough to walk in the woods by their self with one companion." Said Inuyasha. "I don't know, but let's keep going." Said Makito.

A few minutes go by

"Wait, you here that." Said Inuyasha. "Yep, if I were you I move." Said Makito stepping away from Inuyasha. "What do you mean by mo-". "Look out!" Said ? [Wham] Inuyasha starts to hear laughter and oh my gods. "What the hell..."said Inuyasha. He then gets up. "I'm sorry." Said a pink-haired girl. "You should be." Said Inuyasha. "Hey! she said sorry". Said a boy. "Get the hell out of my way." Said Inuyasha. The boy steps back. Let's go Makito. Said Inuyasha. (What the hell is a human doing here) thought Inuyasha.

"So this is Yokai Academy." Said Inuyasha. "I guess so. Said Makito." "let's go get our dorm number." Said Inuyasha. They both walk into a complex. "Wow, so we'll be here for 3 years." said Inuyasha. "Can we go home." said Makito. "We can't." said Inuyasha. "So let's suck it up and get some rest." said Inuayasha.

the next morning

"What kinda of being are you?:" asked an employee. "We don't accept Demons, humans, elves, half-demons, etc." (Damn) thought Makito. "I'm a dog monster and my brother is a cat monster." "Are you nocturnal?" "No." "Are you gay?" "Hell no." "Okay welcome to Yokai Academy." "Ruby will escort you to your home room." Said Employee. A woman walks toward Makito and Inuyasha. She eyes Makito. "You're a cute one." she says to Makito. "Anyway my name is Ruby Toujo." "Follow me please."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Miss Nekenome, here are the two new students. Said Ruby. Nice to meet you two. Said Miss Nekenome. Nice to meet you. Said Makito. Okay, Inuyasha you'll sit next to Moka and Makito will sit next to Mizore. Inuyasha and Makito then sit down. Okay class today we'll be learning about integers. Said Nekenome.

A few minutes go by

Inuyasha will you do the next problem? Asked miss Nekenome. No. said Inuyasha. That was a rhetorical question. Said Miss Nekenome. Inuyasha growls. He then walks to the board to answer the question and puts down a random answer. You didn't even try. Said Miss Nekenome. I know that. Replied Inuyasha. Just sit down. Said Nekenome while sighing. The class goes on. Yo Inuyasha. Whispered Makito. Yeah. Inuyasha whispered back. The class is almost over. Said Makito. Finally. Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Makito would you like to tell the class what your talking about. Said Miss Nekenome. Kinda. Said Makito. Good because you can talk about it in detention. Said Miss Nekenome. (Damn) thought Imuyasha. The bell rings. Time for cooking class. Said Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hope this class I interesting. Said Inuyasha walking through the door. Hello class I will be your cooking teacher. Said Ruby. Today we'll be making Key Lime Pie. Said Ruby looking for a cook book. Makito raises his hand. Yes Makito? Said Ruby why do we have to make something so nasty. Answered Makito. Just make it. Said Ruby. Ready, set, Go! Said Ruby

Few minutes later

We're almost done! Said Inuyasha. Then someone bumps into Inuyasha and makes him drop his pie. Who the hell.. said Inuyasha. He turns around to see Tskune. Are you the tard who ran into me. Said Inuyasha. I'm sorry, then not mean t do it man. Said Tskune. Your about to be real sorry. Said Inuyasha. If you guys are going to fight, fight outside. Said Ruby. Leave Tskune alone. Said ? Great, more tards. Said Makito turning around to face a group of girls. Who the hell are you. Said Makito. None of your business. Said a girl with blue hair. I don't have time for this. Said Inuyasha. He grabs Tskune and lifts him up with one hand. Stay out of my way. Inuyasha growls. He then throws him into the ground. See you guys on the flip side. Said Makito. Hey you. Said ? Inuyasha turns around. What the hell do you want Inner. Said Inuyasha. Don't mess with my friends again or I'll kill you. Said Inner. Hmph. I want too see you try. Said Inuyasha. Meet me outside after lunch, we'll fight then. Said Inner. See you then. Said Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My favorite time of the day. Said Makito. P.E. Class. Said Inuyasha. Today we'll be playing basketball. Said the coach. Tskune's team vs. the rookies. This should be easy. Said Makito. Shoot for the ball. Said the coach. Tskune takes a shot but misses. Inuyasha closes his eyes and shoots with one hand. [Swish] Ball goes to the rookies. Said the coach. Inuyasha passes the ball to Makito. Makito runs down the court and is guarded by Tskune. He then passes it to Inuyasha and Inuyasha makes a 3 point shot from half-court.

20 minutes go by

That was easy. Said Inuyasha 100 to 0. said Makito. Everyone go to lunch. Said the coach.

Lunchroom

I wonder what type of food they have here. Said Inuyasha. He and Makito get in line. What the hell is this, slop. Said Makito. An I can't eat this shit. Said Inuyasha. It might kill me. Then don't eat. Said Mizore. They both sit at there own table. I need to get ready for my fight anyway. Said Inuyasha. He lays down on the grass and closes his eyes.

Dream

Where the hell am I now. Said Inuyasha looking around. Yo Inuyasha. Said ? Ryu, what the hell do you want. Said Inuyasha. Hey I'm just trying to help you. Said Ryu. Okay let me have it. Said Inuyasha. Your are about to be going against a strong opponent. Said Ryu. Trust me, I've faced her before. She's fast, not the hit hard type. That's you. If you can match her speed you'll gain the upperhand. Use Makito as a support when ever you can. If you do all the things I just told you do you'll win. Inuyasha. Writes notes down. Okay I got it. Said Inuyasha. Good luck. Said Ryu.

Reality

Inuyasha opens his eyes. Yo inner is looking for you. Said Makito. Okay i'm ready. Said Inuyasha.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Monsters gather around the courtyard. What took you. Said Inner. Just warming up, ready to get your ass kicked? Said Inuyasha with a grin. Let's just get this over with. Said Inner. Inuyasha is instantly behind her. He then kicks her across the courtyard. Hmph, that all you got. Said Inuyasha. She gets up. Wow, your fast. But not fast enough. Said Inner. Yeah, yeah, Yeah. Just hold still so I can hack you into pieces. Said Inuyasha. He pulls out his tessaiga and runs at inner. He slices at her, but she evades it. He tries again but fails again. Quit moving you wuss. Said Inuyasha. He jumps at her and slices but she blocks and counters. Damn it. Said Inuyasha. (Yo Makito I need you to keep her In one place so I can attack her.) Said Inuyasha. (Got it bro) Out of No where a giant fire ball comes and heads straight for Inner. What the.. said Inner. Inuyasha comes from above and does an air combo on inner and hits her toward the fire ball. Too easy. Said Inuyasha. Our not a bad fighter, but who said I was done. Said Inner. I did punk. Said Makito tackles her through a boulder and Inuyasha kicks her back onto the field. What, is that all you got. Said Inuyasha. I expected more from a vampire. Said Makito. Now I need to go take a nap. Said Inuyasha.

The next day

Why do I have to be in a club. Said Inuyasha. School policy. Said Ruby. The only club I want to join is the lay my ass down club. Said Makito. I'm sorry, but the school demands it. Said Ruby. Just give me the easiest club there is. Said Inuyasha. Okay then follow me. She said to Inuyasha.

Meanwhile

We have to new students joining the newspaper club. Said Tskune. I hope they're not those jerks. Said Kurumu. Class, we have two new students joining the club. Said Miss Nekenome. Meet Inuyasha and Makito. Inuyasha scans the room and sees Tskune and his friends. Hell. Said Inuyasha.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been a few weeks since Inuyasha's fight with Inner Moka. Damn, this is a boring club. Said Inuyasha. C'mon, let's do a article about the basketball game we the last basketball game against the Demons( a.k.a a high school basketball team). That was a good game, I scored 20 points and 2 highlights. Said Makito. Inuyasha starts to type a the article. Yo, Makito. Said Ginei. What. Said Makito. [The two start to talk about their business] I'm done. Said Inuyasha. Okay, let's go sell these. Said Ginei.[ Them it starts to snow] What the hell..said Inuyasha. Oops. Said Mizore. You little... said Inuyasha. Our newspaper is ruined. Said Makito I'm about to kick your ass. Said Inuyasha. Don't say anything human or I'll snap you in two. Said Makito. No you can't. Said Tskune. The hell I can, no you stay there and shut up or I'm going to beat your ass. Said Inuyasha. Calm down guys, we can make a new one. Said Ginei. Inuyasha growls. Your too soft. Said Inuyasha. A few hours go by. Okay let's go. Said Makito. Inuyasha starts to walk to his dorm. Who are you. Said Inuyasha. Name's Ryokoui. I heard you defeated Moka. I want you and your brother to join my gang. Said Ryokoui. You must have me mistaken for somebody else. Said Inuyasha. Why do you deny, our the gang, the elemental dragons, belong to a powerful clan. Said Ryokoui. And we would love to have someone like you and your brother in our clan. Said Ryokoui. Like I said, you must have me mistaken for someone else. Said Inuyasha walking off. Ryokoui then throws a giant ball of elemental power at Inuyasha quickly grabs it and throws it back at him. Ryokoui doges it. I'll join you but I'm not interested in this powerful clan shit. Said Inuyasha walking into the dorms.


End file.
